Sweet Miracle
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS/HET-YAOI/2Shin Kemaru EliSeop ((Broken couples?))/Alexander&OFC Kiseop&OFC Eli&OFC AJ&OFC/Conocer a alguien especial puede resultar un milagro y cambiar tu vida en todo sentido...
1. ¿Un mal día?

IMPORTANTE!EL primer capitulo no es original mío, pertenece a otra autora que no lo continuó, y yo, gracias al apoyo de sus lectores en el foro en que ella lo había publicado en primera instancia lo adapté y posteriormente continué la historia... Debo confesar que hay varios detalles que no me parecieron necesarios por lo que tal vez mi historia tome un curso diferente al que la autora original hubiera querido darle... Solo quiero decir que si su autora original o alguien que la conozca llega a leer esto por favor se comunique conmigo, ya sea en un review o con un PM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sweet miracle**

**Capitulo 1:**** "¿Un mal día?"**

**KyungRee POV**

Corrí y entré agitada al lugar. Algo típico de mi, llegaba tarde a mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo. Me piden estar unos minutos antes para aclarar bien las cosas y yo llego tarde, maldición, ya veo que me despiden sin siquiera darme oportunidad.

La encargada del restaurant en el que se supondría sería ayudante de cocina me esperaba cerca de la entrada con una expresión malhumorada.

- Buenos días, lamento el retraso, había un tráfico terrible.- Hice una venia y trate de excusarme, fallidamente claro.

- Primer día y un pie fuera, empezamos mal.- Dijo mirando con mala cara a través del vidrio, la bicicleta que acababa de estacionar afuera.

- Lo lamento mucho yo realm...-

- ¡Silencio! Y mejor corre a la cocina si quieres continuar.- Me interrumpió con dureza.

- Si señor.- Dije asustada haciendo otra venia-. Digo señora.- Corregí al notar mi error en sus ojos llenos de furia-. Lo siento.- Repetí una y otra vez antes de correr a la cocina.

Algo aliviada dejé mis pertenencias y me preparé para cocinar. Por suerte en esa área todo iba bien, era buena en lo mío, además de rápida, eso pareció agradarle a la encargada, que no despegaba un ojo de mi.

- ¡Nueva, ven aquí!- Me llamó. Algo asustada aún, obedecí de inmediato.- Necesito que cubras una mesa.- Me indicó, entregándome el delantal oscuro que usan los camareros.

- ¿Cubrir una mesa? Pero yo no sé lo...-

- ¡Silencio!- Vociferó interrumpiéndome-. Te explicaré lo que hay que hacer y por favor hazlo bien.- Me lo decía como si tratara con una inútil, eso me irritaba.

Me tuvo varios minutos practicando con ella como cliente, hasta que consideró que estaba preparada. Entonces me mandó a una mesa algo distante de las otras y algo más lujosa.

Entró un grupo de cinco guapos chicos. La mujer me dio un empujón con su codo.

- Ve, ahí están tus clientes.- Dijo alejándose en dirección contraria a la que yo avancé.

Es mi prueba de fuego, sé que ella sigue ahí mirándome, si no lo hago bien estoy fuera.

Repetía en mi mente cada saludo y palabra que debía decir, el menú aprendido de memoria y respiraba, respiraba muy profundo para calmar los nervios.

- Bu- Bu- Buenas... Buenas tardes.- Dije titubeando-. Pasen por aquí por favor.- Les indiqué.

Me sentía terriblemente nerviosa por esta prueba, además esos clientes lucían tan bien. No podía verlos fijamente, parecían modelos.

Lanzaba una miradita de reojo y ahora que lo pienso, sus rostros se me hacen familiares, ¿actores, cantantes? mmm... Mejor deja de pensar en esas cosas y concéntrate KyungRee, que lo importante es el trabajo.

- Puede irse, cuando nos hallamos decidido la llamaremos.- Señaló uno. Su voz se me hizo peculiarmente familiar.

¡¿Pero que...?! ¿Y ahora vengo a darme cuenta? ¡Son U-KISS! Bueno, solo cinco de ellos, faltaban DongHo y Alexander ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada para ni siquiera notar que son ellos? O sea U-KISS, no puedo ser tan ciega, ellos no pueden pasar desapercibidos.

Estoy a punto de desmayarme, no puedo creer que estoy atendiendo a cinco de los miembros de U-KISS. En silencio ruego que lleguen los dos que faltan. Alexander, mi amado Xander *o* conocerlo en persona sería un sueño.

- Perdona, no escuchaste, vete por favor.- Otra vez esa voz.

Asentí e hice una venia. Me alejé de mala gana y algo decepcionada, pues siempre los había visto como personas talentosas, entusiastas y humildes, y SooHyun me había tratado terrible,había sido un poco duro con esa frase, parecía molesto por algo, no es que me interese, pero bueno. Me fui a esperar a su llamado.

Fin KyungRee POV

La chica se alejaba rápidamente, solo al verla a la distancia suficiente los chicos empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Cuanto más tardarán?- Preguntaba Kevin golpeando la mesa con sus uñas.

- Tranquilo amor, ya llegaran.- Lo tranquilizaba Kibum, tomando su mano y sonriendo solo para él.

- ¿Ya empezaran ustedes dos?- Reclamaba burlesco Eli.

- Y miren quien lo dice, ¿podrías decirme que hacen tus manos bajo la mesa?- Lo recriminaba entre risas el rubio.

- Ehh... yo...-

- ¡Shh! ¡Kevin no lo digas tan alto!- Decía un sonrojado Kiseop.

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto DongHo?- Decía impaciente SooHyun, viendo por enésima vez su reloj-. ¡¿Por qué Xander demora tanto a mi DongHo?! ¡No debí dejarlos solos!- Reclamaba para sí mismo.

- ¡Hey! Relájate.- Decía Kibum-. Deberías pedirle disculpas a la camarera, los celos te ponen de malas.- Continuó.

- ¡¿Celos?! DongHo está tardando demasiado.-

- Es cierto hyung, fuiste muy duro con la chica.- Apoyaba Kiseop.

Lanzó un bufido como respuesta.

A lo lejos unas voces distrajeron la discusión de los chicos.

- ¡Que niño eres hyung! ¡Por tu culpa demoramos más!-

- ¡¿Mi culpa?! El niño aquí eres tú, y tú empezaste con todo.-

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Madura!-

- Madura tú, bebé.-

Era una pelea entre risas y burlas, clásico de ellos, el maknae y el mayor del grupo, con quien DongHo solía tener este tipo de batallas, lo que también ponía a SooHyun de no tan buen animo, aunque claro, todos se entendían finalmente. Eran una familia y sabían solucionar sus problemas.

- Lamento el retraso, este bebé gigante me arruinó el maquillaje.- Saludó DongHo.

- ¡Hey! Fuiste tú quien quiso jugar con los delineadores.- Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Y tú aceptaste.- Sacó su lengua.

- Muero de hambre, ¿vamos a pedir ya?- Dijo Eli, alzando su mano sin esperar a la respuesta de sus compañeros.

**KyungRee POV**

Desde la barra vi como Eli hacía señas para llamarme, fui hacia ellos, habían dos chicos más en la mesa. Eran DongHo y Alexander. ¡Oh por Dios!, en verdad están aquí, no puedo creerlo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Alexander! Era aún más lindo en persona, que peor para ponerme más nerviosa, mis ruegos fueron escuchados.

Hablaban y discutían de cosas sin sentido que no me di tiempo de escuchar. Kevin y Kibum estaban abrazados, ¿que esto era fanservice a la camarera? ¿Acaso no me ven? Seguían gritando y riéndose. Pero que bulliciosos.

Ya perdía la paciencia, ¿por cuanto más me tendrían esperando? Para ellos era como si no estuviera ahí. Definitivamente me llevaron a mi límite.

- ¡Hey! ¡Si van a hacer un pedido, háganlo ya, que no tengo todo el día!- Grité golpeando la mesa un poco molesta.

Se callaron de inmediato. Me miraban los siete con unas irresistibles caritas de culpabilidad y temor. Sonreí y me calmé un poco para pedirles perdón, hice unas cuantas venias seguidas del nerviosismo y la vergüenza por culpa de mi mal caracter, no podía darles una mala impresión y que luego reclamaran por el mal servicio, me despedirían.

- Ehh... Lo siento... Es que... Es mi primer día... Y las cosas no han ido muy bien... Yo... Si quieren los dejo unos minutos para que decidan...-

De pronto empezó a sonar "Man Man Hani" llamando la atención de todos. Era el móvil de Kiseop. Pero que ego... Para tenerse a uno mismo de ringtone... Hizo una seña para callarnos y habló. Su cara se desfiguraba de a poco, respiró y bufó al cortar.

- Hay que regresar, hubo algunos problemas y hay que repetir las tomas de Kevin, Eli, DongHo, Kibum y las mías.- Explicó ante el disgusto de todos.

- Cuando por fin nos libramos por unas horas del trabajo nos obligan a regresar, maldición.- Reclamó Kibum, claramente estresado.

- Vamos Bummie, mientras antes acabemos, antes regresaremos.- Lo calmaba Kevin abrazándose más a él.

- Bueno, nosotros nos quedamos. Nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo SooHyun besando luego la mejilla de DongHo-. adiós mi peque.- Dijo besándolo otra vez, más cerca de los labios.

DongHo sonrió y luego se abrazó de su cuello para poner su rostro muy cerca del de SooHyun, ya veía que lo besaba. Mis orejas empezaban a enojecerse, me cubrí el rostro con la libreta, podría ponerme a gritar ahora mismo, apreté mis labios de la incomodidad y en parte la perversión de fan.

¿Acaso olvidaron mi presencia otra vez? Bueno, al menos tuvo la decencia de solo besar su frente.

Dios. Realmente no me importaba nada de lo que ellos hicieran. Estaba pendiente solo de ese ángel sentado justo frente a mi, con esa coqueta y dulce sonrisa, permanentemente dibujada en su rostro.

Alexander, ¿por qué motivo Dios lo había esculpido tan perfectamente? Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, cada rasgo era perfecto, su sonrisa era preciosa y brillante, desde la primera vez que lo vi me había fascinado y ahora lo tenía así de cerquita.

Esa sonrisa, ¿era posible tanto brillo y perfección? Ese hombre era un sol y esto era un abismo iluminado por él. Era simplemente radiante.

Se despidieron todos y solo quedaron en la mesa mi sol de brillante sonrisa y SooHyun.

SooHyun dijo algo, muy suavemente, no estaba segura de lo que había sido, parecía una disculpa o algo así, aunque no lo creo. Lo dejé pasar, no estaba oyéndolo, estaba demasiado perdida en lo preciosa de la sonrisa de su compañero.

- ¿Que? Perdón, no estaba oyendo.- Dije tratando de despejar mis pensamientos sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Concentrate KyungRee.

- Dije; un capuccino.- Anoté su pedido-. ¿Y tú Xander?- Dijo. Miré al mencionado.

Me estaba mirando fijamente sin dejar de sonreír, ¿en que momento empezó a mirarme así? Dios mío, estoy imaginando cosas. Nadie se fija demasiado en mi, menos lo haría él.

- Ehh...- Soltó una risilla, sin dejar de mirarme-. Quiero un banana split.-

Me retiré y estando ya lejos de ellos tomé mi espejo para verificar que no tuviera nada raro en mi cara. ¿Por que otro motivo el lindo de Xander me vería con esa sonrisa?

Mientras voy a anunciar el pedido para que sea preparado veo a la encargada agachada en la barra espiando la mesa que estoy atendiendo, chillando para si misma.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡SooHyun y Xander! ¡Son tan guapos!- Se mordía las uñas la pervertida.

No la tomé en cuenta y seguí con m trabajo, estoy más que segura que lo que ella buscaba al enviarme a esta mesa es un motivo para dejarme mal y despedirme, pero no lo logrará, adoraré verla roja de la molestia y la envidia de que yo atienda perfectamente a los mejores idols de la Tierra.

Después de más o menos una hora de llevarles el pedido, llamaron por la cuenta y para mi suerte dejaron una generosa propina, por lo demás lo merecía, sonreí ante la evidente molestia de la encargada que me veía desde la barra.

Estaba recogiendo las cosas de la mesa, cuando de pronto veo un bolso negro junto a una de las sillas. Seguro uno de ellos lo olvidó. Lo levanto y salgo para tratar de entregárselos si andan por aquí cerca.

Lamentablemente no fue así, ya debían estar muy lejos, así que regresé y lo dejé junto a mis cosas.

Acabado el día, tomé mis pertenencias junto al bolso negro y me fui en mi bici. Pronto el bolso negro comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí, era un teléfono dentro. Pensé en si contestarlo era lo correcto, deduje que si, pues lo más probable era que fuera el dueño de aquellas cosas.

- Hola, ¿es el dueño del móvil?-

- Ahá, necesito que me lo entregues, ve en media hora a la tienda de música en la calle trasera al restaurant.- Ordenó sin siquiera saludar.

- Si... voy para allá.- Respondí para darme cuenta de que ya me había cortado.

Fui con calma al punto de encuentro, a pesar de que ni siquiera se dignó a decir "por favor". Era más bien una orden, ¿Acaso es uno de esos divitos? ¿Qué se cree? Lo bajaría de su nube.

Ahí estaba alzando la mano para llamar mi atención. Me había detenido unas cuadras atrás por la impresión. Era Alexander, el dueño del teléfono. Caminé lentamente hacia él, sintiendo como me sonrojaba de solo verlo sonreír.

- Ehh... Ho- ho... Hola... yo... eh... tu bolso... y ten... tu móvil.- Dije entrecortada, llena de nerviosismo. Se lo entregué muy rápido y tratando de mantener la distancia.

- ¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?- ¿Por que era tan lindo siempre? Me quedé como tonta mirando su alegría-. Hey! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó otra vez, puso su mano muy cerca de mi rostro, solo entonces volví a la realidad.

-Eh... Si... Yo... Yo soy... Ehh... Soy Moon KyungRee.- Respondí aún nerviosa, tratando de sonreír.

- Es un lindo nombre KyungRee, ¿puedo llamarte solo así cierto?- Asentí en silencio-. Jajaja... Relájate, no muerdo.- Trató de acercarse, yo intenté mantenerme distante-. Perdona si al llamarte fui un poco duro, estaba como loco por lo del movil.-

- Te entiendo, no hay problema.-

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Como agradecimiento por las molestias y por tu amabilidad.-

¿Era esto cierto? Aún estaba impactada por encontrarme y hablar así con Xander y ahora estaba del todo petrificada por su invitación, es que no podía ser real, era un sueño demasiado perfecto, ¿Alexander Lee Eusebio me invitaba a tomar algo?

- Si no puedes no hay problema yo...- Su sonrisa parecía incomoda, malinterpretó mi silencio.

- No yo...- Sin darme cuenta lo había detenido por el brazo, me sentí tan tonta de enrojecerme por ese estúpido contacto. Lo solté.

- Dime.-

- Si la invitación sigue en pie, pues... acepto.-

- ¡Genial!- Dijo regresando a su típica alegría.

**Fin KyungRee POV**

**Alexander POV**

Moon KyungRee. Era simplemente la chica más preciosa que hubiera visto, tan natural, tan perfecta. Era imposible que pasara desapercibida, era bellísima, en especial sus ojos, esos ojos, no podía dejar de verlos, eran especiales, tan únicos. KyungRee me cautivó desde el primer segundo en que la vi.

Notaba lo insegura que estaba junto a mi, a medida que avanzábamos a una cafetería, no podía dejar de verla y no sonreír, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, dándole un toque muy dulce e inocente a su rostro puro.

¿Que está pasando por mi mente?

Flash Back

La había estado viendo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en aquel restaurant, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. No me cansaba de solo verla y verla. Quería hablarle, conocerla. Sonreí otra vez, se acercó a nuestra mesa cuando SooHyun la llamó para pedir la cuenta.

- ¡Despierta!- Dijo sacándome de mi trance, aplaudiendo frente a mi rostro-. La chica es linda, ¿no?- Dijo leyendo mis pensamientos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que puedo hacer para no ser tan obvio?- Pregunté en un susurro.

- Pásame tu bolso, te enseñaré un truco hyung.- No entendí su objetivo, pero obedecí.

- ¿Y ahora?-

- Nos vamos.- Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

- Espera, ¿y para que mi bolso?- Me tomó del brazo, obligándome a levantarme.

- Oops! Se me cayó.- Dijo riendo. Luego me obligó a correr junto a él fuera del lugar.

- Espera mi...-

- ¡Cállate!- Me interrumpió, evitando que regresara.

**Fin Flash Back**


	2. Gracias

**Capitulo 2: ****"Gracias"**

**Alexander POV**

Jamás imaginé que esas tácticas de conquista de las que los chicos suelen hablar realmente funcionaran, SooHyun y Kiseop siempre dijeron que me ayudarían cuando lo necesitara, que acercarse a una chica no era difícil realmente si solo abría mi corazón. Ellos dos parecían los más experimentados en eso del amor, por lo que confío en sus palabras.

Y tuve su ayuda.

Gracias al "truco" de SooHyun ahora llevaba unas cuantas horas hablando con la chica más bella y más agradable que hubiera conocido. No creí que dejar mi bolso y pedirle que me lo entregara sirviera como excusa para invitarla a beber algo. Pero aquí estoy, sentado en una cafetería, frente a ella y su sonrisa.

Gracias a SooHyun y el truco del bolso no fue difícil acercarme, sin embargo ahora venía la parte más difícil, ¿como conseguir gustarle?, ¿Cómo ganarme su cariño y confesarle mi interés?

Desde el primer instante en que la había visto no podía sacarla de mi mente, ¿cómo podía decirle eso después de solo unas horas de conocerla?

Los chicos jamás me dijeron como conquistar o como confesarme.

Supongo que tendré que tomarme mi tiempo, conocerla un poco más, pedir más consejos y tal vez luego declararme.

- ¿Hace cuanto trabajas en el restaurant?- Pregunté tratando de hilar la conversación que había dejado de lado antes por contemplarla.

- Creí haberles dicho antes, ¿no?, hoy fue mi primer día… Y no estoy segura de durar muchos más.- Explicó.

¡Aish! Que tonto, había olvidado que cuando nos sirvió parecía bastante irritada, a causa de los problemas del primer día. De algún modo debo remediarlo, o puede pensar que no le pongo atención. Si supiera que es todo lo contrario.

- Oh! Es cierto, ¿problemas con tu jefe?-

- Algo así, creo que no me pasa.- Se lamentó.

- No entiendo como le desagradarías a alguien, eres de lo mejor.- Dije sinceramente.

- ¿En serio?- Respondió con sorpresa.

Sonreía muy lindamente y sus ojos se habían hecho algo más grandes por la sorpresa, era realmente linda, muy natural y relajada.

**Fin Alexander POV**

**KyungRee POV**

Estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida, sentada comiendo helado y en la más agradable conversación con Alexander Lee Eusebio, todavía me costaba creer que era realmente él. Todo era demasiado perfecto hasta que trajo de vuelta los terribles recuerdos de mi primer día de trabajo.

¿Acaso no recordaba lo mal que estaba durante la tarde? Seguro entonces no me escuchó, ¿Quién le pondría atención a la camarera nerviosa?

Intentó arreglarlo con otra pregunta, pero no hizo más que recordarme que era posible que al terminar la semana estaría sin trabajo y sin dinero otra vez. Todo gracias a que supe ganarme el odio de esa mujer, que casualmente es mi jefa.

- No entiendo como le desagradarías a alguien, eres de lo mejor.- Dijo sonriendo.

Parecía sincero y me sorprendía mucho que me dijera eso, me llenaba de alegría, pues hasta ahora solo había sido yo misma, e incluso bastante más reservada, debido al nerviosismo y la situación. Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí mientras mis ojos se abrían tanto como podían de la sorpresa que me provocaban esas palabras.

- ¿En serio?-

- Por supuesto, ah! ¿aceptarías ser mi amiga?- Pidió muy tiernamente.

Puso una linda carita, sonriendo como solo él podría hacerlo y sus ojos brillando muy especialmente, ¿Cómo decirle no a esos ojos? El sonrojo aumentaba.

- Awww… ¡SI!- Respondí emocionada y sin pensarlo.

- ~Awww… No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Esa perfecta sonrisa me cautivaba a más no poder, me sentía tan afortunada de solo poder verlo que el contacto entre nuestras manos al sellar nuestra amistad fue como un choque eléctrico en mi piel.

Tenía un nuevo amigo en Seúl, y era el más lindo de los idols que hubiera llegado a admirar, el más lindo, el más dulce y el más atractivo. Todo en él es simplemente perfecto a mis ojos, y ahora ya era mi amigo.

- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto cuantos años tienes?-

- No.-

- ¿Entonces me dirías cuantos años tienes?-

- No.-

Los dos reímos ruidosamente, en eso éramos algo parecidos.

- 20.- Dije antes de que las risas se detuvieran.

- ¡Es imposible!-

- 20 años en Corea.-

- Esos son 19, pero no puedo creerte.-

- ¿Qué no crees de eso?-

- No puedes tener 20, pareces una niña.- Pellizcó mis mejillas-. Solo mira lo linda que eres, no pareces de más de 15.-

Que dulce y divertido era, pellizcaba mis mejillas y ponía voces muy tiernas al decir que parecía más joven, nunca nadie me lo había dicho y no lo había notado tampoco.

- Yo tampoco puedo creer que tengas 22… ¡Pareces de por lo menos 27!-

- ¡Oye! Me estás diciendo viejo, solo soy un par de años mayor que tú y no me veo de 27.- Aparentó enojarse por mi broma.

- ¡Claro que no! Es una broma, te ves muy joven, si hasta pareces de la edad de DongHo o incluso menor.- Ahora yo pellizque sus mejillas.

- ¿En serio? Lo sé soy un adolescente.-

Hubiera deseado decirle tantas cosas, como que adoraba su forma de ser, su sonrisa y todo de él. Pero me limité a reír con él, pues mis pensamientos eran algo precipitados y me harían parecer una psicópata loca.

- Hey! Y no eres de acá, ¿Por qué estás en Seúl?-

- Vengo de un pueblo pequeño, estoy hace dos años acá, como muchos, siguiendo mi sueño.-

- ¿Sueño? No me digas que cantas, ¿eres artista?-

- No ese tipo de artista, mi sueño no es el típico por aquí.-

- Oh! Dime de que se trata, muero de la curiosidad.-

- Trabajo en un restaurant, ¿no te imaginas que puede ser?-

- Eres mesera, cualquiera puede ser mesero.-

- ¡Oye! Soy asistente de cocina, ¿ok? Y me fascina cocinar, mi sueño es llegar a la alta cocina y tener mi propio restaurant, con la mejor comida, tengo toda mi fe en ello.-

- ¡Wow! Suena increíble, ¿cocinas bien?-

- Por supuesto, pongo todo de mi al cocinar, ¿sabes?, siento que en la alta cocina hay una gran calidad pero carece de algo que la comida casera rebosa.-

- ¿Qué es?-

- ¡Amor! La comida casera desborda de amor, que es lo que yo pongo en cada platillo, quiero llevar toda esa pasión y el amor a la alta cocina, mezclar la calidad y la delicadeza con el abundante amor, demostrar en cada mínimo detalle toda mi pasión y hacer que ese conjunto sea arte.-

- Increíble, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero...-

- ¿Pero que?-

- Antes de darte mi apoyo, prométeme que prepararás muchos platillos deliciosos para mi.-

- ¡Seguro! Mientras me regales un disco autografiado.-

- ¡Hecho!-

Finalmente llegó el momento de despedirnos, cada uno tomo su camino. Subí a mi bicicleta y me puse los audífonos. Habíamos pasado un rato increíble y nos habíamos hecho amigos, aunque dudaba mucho el volverlo a ver.

Fin KyungRee POV

Alexander POV

Salimos del Restaurant. KyungRee se fue en su bicicleta, sin saber que yo no había dejado de verla, vi su figura alejarse más y más hasta que desapareció varios metros lejos.

Era ya de noche… Hace varias horas en realidad. Aun así quise caminar a casa, me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera KyungRee, mi nueva amiga, la chica más hermosa de este planeta y la dueña de la personalidad más bella que hubiera conocido…

Mi corazón latía rápido, los suspiros se me escapaban y no podía sacarla de mi mente…

Entre tanto mi caminata había acabado, estaba en casa. Entré y al instante de poner un pie en la sala todos los presentes me acosaron con sus miradas, me asustaban un poco.

- Hola… hyung…- Dijo DongHo con su sonrisa traviesa.

- Veo que recuperaste tu bolso.- Dijo Eli alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Kevin.

- Pues… llame y alguien me lo llevó…-

- Una chica, ¿no?- Preguntó Kibum con una sonrisa que denotaba que lo sabían todo.

- Si… ¿Qué pasa?-

- Tardaste mucho en regresar.- Me increpó Kiseop, sonriendo también.

- ¿Qué tratan de decir?-

- Hyunnie nos dijo todo.- Explicó DongHo-. No sigas ocultándolo, ¿Qué pasó con la chica?-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. ¿Qué les habría dicho SooHyun? Lo miré a lo que el solo subió sus hombros para luego abrazar más fuertemente a DongHo.

- Lo siento.- Se excusó.

- DongHo tiene sus medios para sacarle las cosas hyung, no es su culpa.- Explicó Kiseop.

- Ahora cuéntalo todo.- Pidió Kevin.

- ¿Contar que?- Me senté en el sofá.

- Sobre la chica, ¿es linda, es ruda, es sexy, es soltera, te gustó, la dejarás ir, me dejarías salir con ella?, esas cosas, cuéntanos.- Dijo Eli con su sonrisa de pervertido.

- ¿Sexy, soltera, salir tú con ella? ¡Eli!- Reclamó un celoso Kiseop.

- Seoppie, sabes que bromeo, no quiero a nadie más que a ti.- Se excusó para luego besarlo.

- Espero que siempre sea así.- Kiseop lo besó de vuelta.

- ¡Oigan! No se pongan románticos ahora.-

- ¿Te molesta hyung? Estando tan solo y nosotros con nuestra media naranja.- Kibum caminó hacia Kevin, quien estiró sus brazos para alcanzarlo más rápidamente.

- Claro que no, me fascina que ustedes sean felices pero… No lo usen para… Voy a mi habitación.- No supe que respuesta darles, era mejor salir rápido de ahí.

- ¿Qué? ¿No nos dirás nada?- Me detuvo Kiseop en el pasillo.

- ¿Decir que?-

- ¡La chica!- Dijeron al unísono, con rostros impacientes.

- Bueno, es muy agradable, muy linda y divertida, se llama KyungRee y vive sola en Seúl, es tres años menor que yo y le gusta cocinar, ¿que más quieren saber?, nos hicimos amigos y…-

- ¿Solo amigos? Hyung, pensé que serías un poco más rápido.- Reclamó Eli.

- ¿Qué más quieres? No soy como tú.-

- Por algo se empieza, ahora me gustaría oír un "gracias".- Dijo SooHyun.

- Gracias, si no hubiera sido por tu truco, nunca me hubiera acercado a hablarle… Ahora… No sé como hacerle para avanzar un poco más.-

- Y para eso nos tienes a nosotros, todos te ayudaremos para conquistarla.- Aseguró Kevin.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron apoyándolo. Suspiré antes de sentarme otra vez entre ellos. Tendríamos una larga charla sobre el amor, aunque claro ellos ya lo viven y no tienen inconvenientes, están siempre juntos y cada día puede estar lleno de momentos de cariño… Para mi sería algo más… Complicado…

**Fin Alexander POV**

**KyungRee POV**

Las semanas habían pasado y como pensaba, no supe nada de Alexander en ese tiempo. Nada además de lo que veía en el nuevo programa que estaban pasando sobre ellos. Un reallity en el que sacaba su lado divertido y juguetón. "U-KISS Vampire", tenía una tarde a la semana para conocer un poco más de él, llevaba un par de capítulos al aire.

Me pregunto que será de él, ¿me recordará?, ¿pensará en mi?, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez solo fui un buen momento en una tarde sin mucho que hacer. Solo le devolví sus cosas olvidadas, no es como para recordarme por siempre. Aunque habíamos prometido ser amigos.

Había acabado mi turno. Me quité el delantal y lo lancé dentro del casillero, me despedí de mis compañeros y de mi odiosa jefa que todavía me tiene en la mira, no me sacará de su zona de peligro jamás, eso lo tengo claro.

Subí a mi bicicleta cuando noté que el canastillo había un pequeño paquete. Curiosa, lo abrí.

Había una pequeña nota y un bombón envuelto en papel rosado.

"Algo dulce para olvidarte del trabajo, ¿quieres más?, te veo en la cafetería de la otra vez. Abrazos, Xander."

¿Xander? Una enorme sonrisa remplazó mi cansada expresión. Comí el bombón sintiendo el dulce y suave relleno deshacerse en mi boca, inmediatamente empecé a pedalear para no tardar un segundo más en llegar a mi encuentro.

**Fin KyungRee POV**


	3. Regalo

**Capitulo 3:**** "Regalo"**

**Alexander POV**

No llevaba mucho rato esperando, cuando escuche el rozar de las ruedas contra el piso al frenar, junto a un pequeño grito de una familiar voz, vi por la ventana, KyungRee llegaba, casi choca contra todas las bicicletas estacionadas, venía con prisa. Sonreí pensando que esa prisa era por verme.

Entró en el local, viendo de un lado a otro, sin encontrarme. Levanté mi brazo para llamarla, entonces corrió hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a mí.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi estrella favorita?- Saludó alegre.

- Cansada y huyendo de las cámaras, ¿puedes creer que querían filmar esto para Vampire?-

- Me fascina ese programa, son tan divertidos.- Se sentó frente a mi.

- ¡Woohoo! Me hace feliz hacerte feliz, ¿Qué tal todo tú?-

- Me regaña mi jefa, trabajo duro, gano poco, lo de siempre.- Decía mientras acomodaba su bolsó junto a ella.

- Deberías salirte de ese restaurant.-

- ¿Y que haría?-

- Yo te ayudaría a encontrar algo.-

- ¿Por qué eres tan genial?-

- Es de familia.- Bromeé.

Comimos unos ricos helados y seguimos hablando durante toda la tarde, contando anécdotas, comentando el acontecer, riéndonos de idioteces y todo lo que se nos pasaba por la mente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo algo seria.

- Esa es una pregunta.-

- Agh… No seas tonto, quiero saber algo… oculto… ¿puedo?- Seguía seria, me dio curiosidad y me puse algo nervioso, no sabía ni podía especular lo que ella quería saber.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

- Los chicos… ellos son… pues… tú sabes… entre ellos… ellos…- Parecía incomoda, entendí de inmediato.

- Ya entiendo… Y si… si es lo que pienso… si.-

- ¿En serio?- Parecía sorprendida y un poco decepcionada.

- Si, y siempre me lo refriegan en la cara, recordándome que estoy solo.-

- ¡Ajajajaja! Debe ser molesto… o triste.-

- Para nada, mientras ellos puedan ser felices yo lo estaré.-

- Que buena madre, siempre preocupada del bienestar de sus pequeños.- Bromeó, simulando quitarse una lágrima.

- Es lindo ver como crecen.- Imité su gesto.

**Fin Alexander POV**

**KyungRee POV**

Seguimos hablando por largas horas otra vez, con él la hora se me pasa volando siempre. Lamentablemente recibió una llamada; debía irse de inmediato para continuar con la filmación del reallity.

Desde entonces l o veo por lo menos unas tres veces por semana, cuando huye de las filmaciones y se escabulle hasta el restaurant, a veces llega aún maquillado y con la vestimenta que ha usado en algún evento especial, otras completamente cubierto de ropa escondiéndose de todo, por suerte es invierno, así que el exceso de ropa no llama la atención.

Y aquí llega otra vez. Voy saliendo del restaurant cuando lo veo de pie junto a mi bicicleta, no se ha cambiado de ropa, hoy tenía una firma de discos y claro la filmación del programa a lo largo de todo el día.

- ¡Hola!- Chilló abrazándome al verme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí así? Si te ven estás muerto.-

- Tranquila, los chicos me cubren, están en un local de enfrente comiendo frituras, se llevan toda la atención.- Apuntó a un montón de gente.

- ¿Estás seguro? Si te ven conmigo…-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo escaparme para visitar a mi mejor amiga? Deja de preocuparte y mejor dime como has estado desde la última vez que te vi.-

- Desde hace… Tres días, pues la dictadora sigue regañándome.-

- No me cansaré de decirte que dejes este lugar.-

- ¡Me dan buena paga!- Le dije, estaba a punto de responderme, pero su teléfono lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Tan rápido?... Ok, cinco minutos.- Dijo cortando algo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- El manager. Debo irme, las fans están armando mucho alboroto por los chicos, y no pueden esperarme por más de cinco minutos.-

- Oh… Tendrás que irte.- Lamenté.

- No sin antes darte mi pequeño regalo.- Estiró a mis manos una cajita que parecía haber sido envuelta muy rápido-. Lo envolví cuando veníamos acá, lo siento.- Se excusó al notar que yo veía los trozos de cinta adhesiva por todos lados.

- Awww… No te preocupes, no tenías que traerme nada.-Lo consolé-. Me pregunto que será.- Susurré para mi misma.

- Ábrelo, te encantará.- Dijo tomándolo para abrirlo él mismo.- ¡Ta Da! Te lo prometí un CD autografiado por cada uno de los miembros de U-KISS, con una especial dedicatoria, It´s Only One!- Lo movía de un lado a otro con emoción, mientras yo solo lo veía paralizada otra vez.

- ¡Xander! Esto es… ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¡Gracias oppa!- Lo abracé.

- ¡Disfrútalo mucho!- Besó mi mejilla-. Bye Bye!- Dijo alejándose moviendo su mano.

- ¡Oppa!- Le grité antes de que cruzara, se giró-. Suerte con las filmaciones y… Sé tú mismo… Es lo mejor del programa.-

Su respuesta fue su sincera y expresiva sonrisa y luego lanzó un beso antes de llegar a la otra calzada y subir a una camioneta negra.

Puse el álbum en mi bolso y pedalee a toda maquina hasta llegar a casa.

- ¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué!- Grité al cruzar la puerta y quitarme los zapatos.

- ¡Hola! Te lo perdiste otra vez.- Me saludo mi compañera.

- Oh… Llevo varios capítulos sin ver, no me los cuentes, esta misma noche los busco en internet.-

- Como quieras, no te diré quien coqueteó con unas chicas y que en el próximo capítulo mostrarán la cita que tuvo con una de ellas.-

- ¿Qué cosa? Agh… Entonces en eso estaba en el parque la semana pasada.-

- Celosa.- Susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Nada… Que Kiseop también, y SooHyun y DongHo.- Los últimos dos mencionados me hicieron pensar que la cita era entre ellos-. ¿Se apareció hoy otra vez?-

- Si y me dio un regalo genial.-

- ¡Muéstralo!-

Me senté junto a ella en el sofá y lo saqué lentamente de mi bolso ante su atenta y sorprendida mirada.

- Wow, sabes lo caro que está estos días, ya sabes, como salió hace muy poco.- Lo abrió-. ¡Aigo! ¡Y viene con dedicatorias! ¡Maldita suertuda!-

- ¡Déjame verlas!- Se lo pedí, no me lo entregó.

- Todos te escribieron, hasta ¡Kiseop!- Se lo arranqué de las manos y leí por mi misma.

"Gracias por cuidar a nuestra aprensiva madre, ¿No te gustaría ser nuestro padre?, disfruta del álbum tanto como nosotros disfrutamos trabajando en él, con cariño Kibum" Reí mucho al leerlo y me sonrojé un poco, suerte que no los tengo enfrente.

"Disfruta mucho de este álbum, tiene todo nuestro esfuerzo y amor para ti y todas las KissMes, cuida bien de Xander y sigue haciéndolo sonreír así. Besos y abrazos, Kevin."

"Por ti hyung anda siempre gritando y sonriendo aún más, gracias por eso noona. Un beso, DongHo."

"Cada vez que escuches este disco piensa en nosotros, ten en cuenta que pensaremos mucho en ti. Mucho amor, de SooHyun."

"Todos aquí estamos muriendo por conocerte, dile a Xander que te traiga a casa un día de estos. Disfruta mucho el álbum. Abrazos de Eli."

"Con todo el amor del mundo para la chica que llena a nuestra madre de alegría. Kiseop."

"Espero que te guste mucho este álbum, está lleno del cariño de cada uno de nosotros, disfrútalo mucho y recuérdame cada vez que lo oigas. He pasado increíbles momentos a tu lado y espero que tú también estés tan feliz como yo lo estoy ahora, eres mi mejor amiga y la única chica a la que quiero tanto como a mamá o Victoria*. Mucha suerte en el trabajo, sé que te deparan cosas mejores. Dios te bendiga y te llene de fuerzas para seguir siendo como eres. Ya cumplí con mi promesa, estaré esperando por mis platillos favoritos, preparados solo por ti. Besos, abrazos, mucho cariño y bendiciones. Alexander."

- Dios mío, ese chico te quiere.- Dijo enternecida con la mano en su boca.

- Somos mejores amigos.-

- Sabes que podrían ser más.- Dijo con un tono divertido jugando con sus dedos en mi pelo.

- Claro que no, no puedo verlo de otro modo y sé que él tampoco me quiere de otra forma.- Tomé mi cabello alejándome un poco de ella y sus acusaciones, ocultando mis mejillas rosadas.

- ¿No has visto tus ojos al hablar de él?, brillan aún más, y tus ojos de por si ya tienen su especial brillo, pero este es un brillo todavía más especial, que solo aparece cada vez que dices "Xander".-

- No hay nada en mis ojos.-

- Si lo hay y es exactamente eso lo que conquista a Alexander, se nota el amor en sus palabras. Créeme.- Explicó con convicción.

Tal vez lo que me decía era cierto, aunque me costara reconocerlo. Pero ni en mil años tendría el valor para descubrirlo por mi misma.

**Fin KyungRee POV**

**Alexander POV**

Estoy en casa pero no estoy en mi hogar, no puedo estar en calma en un lugar así, lleno de cámaras, productores, staff y mucho ruido. Estábamos todos en la sala, los chicos recogían los regalos, DongHo y yo tratábamos de hablar sin que los micrófonos captaran nuestra conversación, mi cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo y mi cuerpo ocupando todo el sofá.

- Hyung, ¿se lo entregaste?- Me preguntó.

- Si, sus ojos brillaban mucho, espero le guste, ¿Qué le escribiste tú?-

- Le dije que por ella estabas más gritón y feliz y le agradecí por eso.-

- ¿Gritón y feliz? ¿No pensaste nada mejor?- Reclamé levantándome.

- Pero es la verdad.- Me siguió.

Dejamos de lado la charla, según el libreto llegaría el MC de las citas y nos daría clases de coreano, "No busques mejorar, equivócate, solo sé tú." dijeron, soy el extranjero malo en el idioma, genial. Empezamos con dictados y luego completación, entre tanto las parejas a mi alrededor nuevamente me trataban de buscar la envidia con sus abrazos y cariños entre si, mientras yo solo miro.

Estamos en las habitaciones, debemos "estudiar", aunque sea malo en coreano sé que no me servirá de mucho, le diré a KyungRee que me enseñe, solo así podría aprender. La noche sigue aburrida, solo unas semanas más y acabará, unas semanas más, resiste, unas cuantas semanas más y podré invitar a KyungRee una tarde.

Cuando las cámaras por fin salieron de la habitación Kevin se abalanzó sobre Kibum como si no lo hubiera abrazado en años. Eli se giró en la cama y de inmediato se durmió, en tanto yo tomé mi teléfono dispuesto a llamarla.

**Fin Alexander POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Victoria es el nombre de la hermana mayor de Alexander, la cual él mismo ha dicho es como una segunda madre para él (aunque no tienen tantos años de diferencia) y una gran amiga, a la que quiere mucho y con quien lleva una muy cercana relación.


	4. Clases

**Capitulo 4:**** "Clases"**

**Alexander POV**

Esperé tres tonos antes de obtener una respuesta, un animado "hola" y de fondo nuestras canciones, junto a los gritos de una chica siguiendo las letras.

- ¡Oh! Lo estás escuchando, ¿Quién es la animada cantante?-

- Si, está genial, es SouRi, mi amiga con la que vivo.-

- ¿Puedes decirle que me fascina su espíritu?-

- Claro. ¿Y tú como estás? ¿Por qué me llamas?-

- Bien, tratando de relajarme.-

- Supe que saliste con una chica y que le coqueteaste y…-

- Era parte del libreto, hay ciertas cosas a las que debemos apegarnos, ¿acaso te molestó?- Pregunté tratando de sacarle celos, si es que habían.

- No… Solo me pregunto porque no me dijiste, ¿Qué hay ahora?-

- ¿Qué hay? Eli profundamente dormido y Kevin y Kibum llenándose de cariño y yo solo aún despierto… Estoy cansado, ¿Puedes creer que nos tienen estudiando coreano?-

- Bien hecho, pues te hace falta.-

- Lo sé, pero aquí lo hacen todo una comedia, y a costa de mi, porque soy extranjero.-

- Ah… No es tan grave.-

- Me dijeron que no tratara de mejorar que fuera yo mismo.-

- ¿Tú mismo? Tienes errores al hablar, ¿cuál es el problema?-

- Que nos harán competir contra niños de 10 años.-

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…! Ya veo como te destruyen.-

- No es gracioso, no quiero quedar tan mal.-

- Te puedo ayudar con eso, si quieres te enseño.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Seguro, cuando quieras, ¿Cuándo puedes?-

- Solo mañana por la mañana.-

- Te veo a las 7:30 en la plaza frente al restaurant en que trabajo.-

- ¡7:30! ¿No es muy temprano?-

- ¿Quieres aprender?-

- Ok. Te veo mañana por la mañana entonces.-

Seguimos conversando unos minutos más antes de despedirnos, hubiéramos seguido varios más si no hubiera sido por los reclamos de los chicos.

- Tú si que no sabes medirte con el teléfono.- Decía Kibum.

- Se nota que esa chica te hace feliz, unos minutos al teléfono y mírate.- Apuntó Kevin.

- ¿Ya dejaste de hablar? Quiero dormir y con tus risas y gritos no puedo.- Dijo con voz adormilada, con su rostro bajo una almohada, Eli.

- Lo siento.-

- Ya sabes como es.- Continuó Kibum.

No dejaron de reclamar por un largo rato más, y así era yo el que no los dejaba dormir, aunque claro que yo también los regañé un poco entre tanto, no iba a quedarme callado con tanto reclamo en mi contra. Solo después de dejar sus bocas bien tapadas me giré en mi lugar para poder dormir.

Aunque aún después de cerrar los ojos se me hacía difícil, vería otra vez a KyungRee, no puedo creer que hemos llegado a ser tan cercanos, cada día que pasa y cada momento en que nos encontramos, me hacen quererla más y más, siento que mi corazón está creciendo demasiado como para continuar en mi pecho.

¿Cuándo seré capaz de entregárselo?

**Fin Alexander POV**

**KyungRee POV**

La noche se me pasó rápidamente, no dormí demasiado, no con los gritos y cantos de SouRi, ella estaba mil veces más emocionada que yo por el regalo de Xander.

Seis de la mañana y mi despertador sonó. Debía levantarme de inmediato si quería llegar a tiempo a mi encuentro con Xander.

Y si, quería llegar a tiempo, para pasar lo máximo que me fuera posible a su lado. Es increíble, la sola compañía de una persona hace que todos los problemas desaparezcan y que el sol brille con más fuerza, incluso en los días de otoño.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me levanté y preparé lo necesario, SouRi dormía profundamente, así que no iba a molestarla, necesita descansar.

Park SouRi es una amiga increíble, la mejor de todas, siempre que la necesito está ahí y es capaz de subirme el ánimo en los peores momentos. Es un par de años menor que yo, sus padres la han dejado sola en Seul, por lo que he sido un remplazo de ellos desde que estoy aquí.

Cuido de ella como una hermana pequeña, la quiero como tal, le preparo la comida, la cuido cuando se enferma, le ayudo a estudiar y respondo en la escuela si es necesario. Ella aún estudia, está en su último año y el siguiente quiere ingresar a la universidad. La ayudo tanto como puedo para que eso sea posible.

Antes de salir dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina su desayuno preparado y plancho una camisa para su uniforme, por la emoción ella no lo hizo anoche. Veo el reloj, las 6:30, pronto despertará. Me voy antes de que lo haga.

La mañana está fría, pedaleo suavemente, llevo buen ritmo y las calles no están muy difíciles hoy.

Sin embargo hay algo que me hace acelerar y también acelera mi corazón, Alexander. Pensar en él me hace de inmediato sonreír. ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya llegado a ser amiga de alguien como él?

Una chica común y corriente, con una suerte un poco peor de lo usual, con un idol, talentoso, guapo y sobre todo de una personalidad única, gracioso y sin una gota de vergüenza.

Lo peor de todo es que me gusta, me gusta demasiado y sé que él jamás me verá con otros ojos. Siempre seré su amiga, su hermana. Con estar a su lado y verlo sonreír me conformo, si necesita mi ayuda, estaré ahí.

Hay veces en que desearía poder confesarme.

Frené en seco, las ruedas de mi bicicleta rasparon ruidosamente el piso. Sonreí y vi el reloj al notar quien estaba sentado en la última banca. 7:20, más que puntual. Continué mi camino desde ese punto caminando. Estaba cerca, no me tomó más de cinco minutos estar a su espalda para asustarlo.

- Dame tu billetera y todo lo de valor que traigas.- Dije tratando de que mi voz fuese más grave, colocando mi celular en su cuello, a modo de ¿revólver?

Noté su sorpresa en un pequeño sobresalto y un gemido casi inaudible que soltó, se había paralizado y no me daba respuesta alguna. ¿Tan buena actriz soy?

- Obedece.- Dije con la misma voz grave.

- Eh… Yo… No… No… No tengo nada que… darte… Nada de valor… Por favor, déjame… ¿Ok?- Dijo suave y entrecortado.

- No me iré hasta obtener lo que quiero.- Cambié el móvil por mi mano rodeando su cuello.

- ¿Y que es eso?-

- Que me invites a desayunar.- Regresé a mi voz normal, y cosquilleé su cuello con la mano que lo rodeaba. Luego salté sobre la banca para sentarme a su lado-. ¿Asustado?- Le sonreí mientras el sostenía su pecho.

- ¿Tú que crees?-

- Lo siento, no pensé que te lo creerías.-

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.-

- Ok.- Le aseguré, guiñando un ojo-. ¿Y mi desayuno?-

- No hay muchos lugares abiertos a las 7:30 de la mañana, ¿por qué mejor no empezamos con el coreano y luego comemos?-

- Bueno, si mi alumno está tan interesado en aprender así será.- Puse mi bolso sobre mis piernas-. Pero antes, si te enseño coreano, ¿Qué gano a cambio?- Saqué un cuaderno de apuntes viejos de la escuela.

- Pues, además de tu desayuno te enseñaré el idioma que quieras.-

- ¿Cuántos sabes?-

- Siete; Chino, japonés, coreano, cantonés, inglés, portugués y español.-

- Ah… Eso es arrogante, si eres tan bueno en los idiomas no me necesitas para saber coreano.- Coloqué el cuaderno en mi bolso, simulando mi partida.

- Hey! ¡Espera! No ser así tan bien a todo.- Ni siquiera notó su error-. En algunos solo sé lo básico, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.-

- Interesante… El rey de siete idiomas cede ante una simple plebeya que sabe coreano… Puede que acepte tu propuesta.-

- No te hagas la difícil.- Puso su mano en mi hombro-. Por favor.- Pidió poniéndome una linda carita de ruego.

- Ok, y es "No soy tan bueno en todos" no "No ser así tan bien a todo", primera corrección.- Acepté.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahahaha! Gracias, lo tendré muy en cuenta.-

Pasamos horas repasando lo básico al hablar y al escribir, sus errores eran pequeñas confusiones que de a poco fuimos reparando, entre lecciones y juegos la hora se fue pasando muy muy rápido y si bien él aprendía, parecíamos un par de locos muriendo de la risa.

Más tarde cuando aquella plaza fue de a poco llenándose de gente, fuimos a una cafetería cercana, por mi prometido desayuno.

**Fin KyungRee POV**

**Alexander POV**

Pasamos la mañana estudiando, sentía que aprendía, pero sabía que no me serviría de nada, pues según el libreto que ayer nos dieron debo equivocarme tanto como pueda. Así que estas clases son más bien una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella. Lamento arruinar su esfuerzo, aunque ella también ganará algo a cambio, clases del idioma que desee, bueno, espero que sea chino o inglés, son los que mejor podría enseñarle.

Ahora estamos en una tranquila cafetería, una de las pocas en las que todavía puedo pasar un rato de tranquilidad.

- Mmm…- Susurra al sentir el aroma de su café con una sonrisa.

- ¿Delicioso?- Asintió-. ¿Qué hora es? A las 11:00 debo regresar.- Pregunté, recordando que habíamos pasado por largo tiempo estudiando.

- Son las 10:15, no nos queda mucho tiempo.- Lamentó dejando su celular sobre la mesa.

10:15, no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero por mi estaba bien, había pasado una agradable mañana y tendría una divertida tarde.

Un momento. 10:15, ¿no se supone que el restaurant en que KyungRee trabaja abre a las nueve?, ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? Debería haberse ido hace mucho. Llegará tarde, una razón más para que esa mujer la regañe y la siga amenazando.

- ¡¿10:15?! ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

- Hoy no.- Respondió tranquila-. Me tocó día libre.-

- ¿Día libre?-

- Si, hace un par de semanas me dijeron que podía tomar uno, así que tomé el primero que pude.- Explicó, dio luego un largo sorbo a su café-. Tenía planeado descansar y dormir un poco, para en la tarde salir con SouRi.- Limpió sus labios de espuma-. pero acudí a tu llamada, no podía dejar que hicieras el ridículo en televisión.- Sonrió.

Que gran chica. Despertó temprano y pedaleo con este frío solo por mi, y yo la torturo de ese modo y ni siquiera usaré lo que hoy aprendí. Esto me hace sentir un poco más culpable. Se lo recompensaré.

- Aw… Muchas gracias, sacrificaste tu día libre, espero no defraudarte cuando veas el programa.- Dije sabiendo que en realidad lo haría.

- No te preocupes, siempre que necesites mi ayuda solo pídela.-

- Tendrás una gran recompensa.- Prometí.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, lo tomó y leyó con alegría el mensaje que había recibido. Luego lo regresó a su lugar, desde mi posición pude ver la fotografía que usaba de fondo de pantalla, ella junto a una linda chica de piel tostada y cabello oscuro y corto.

- ¿SouRi?- Pregunté señalando el móvil.

- Si.- Respondió animada.

- Se ve muy joven también.-

- Porque lo es, tiene 17 años, está en su ultimo año de escuela.-

- ¿En serio?, ¿cómo llegaste a vivir con ella?-

- Pues… es una larga historia, digamos que ambas tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarnos una a la otra.-

Continuamos hablando un poco más de ella y aquella chica, no por mucho tiempo, pues tenía que regresar a mi tediosamente divertido trabajo. Sería una tarde divertida, que me haría sentir algo culpable de haber pasado una mañana completa con KyungRee.

Haber hecho que KyungRee pusiera todo su esfuerzo en enseñarme coreano, hacerla perder su día libre y su descanso. Antes de dormir me sentiría terrible, agradecería a Dios por los bellos momentos y pediría perdón por mi egoísmo.

Salimos cuando el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, nos despedimos cálidamente y cada uno siguió su camino, KyungRee cruzó la calle en su bicicleta y yo caminé unas cuantas calles antes de encontrar al manager y los chicos en la camioneta.

**Fin Alexander POV**


End file.
